


Homólogo de aceptación

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambientado después del partido Rakuzan-Seirin, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emperador enamorado de Kouki, Kouki enamorado del emperador, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque el único que podría amar a Akashi en su peor forma era Furihata Kouki. Después de todo fue al primero que conoció. Así que decirle adiós nunca le había dolido tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homólogo de aceptación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta idea nació de una tira AkaFuri que vi hace algún tiempo en tumblr, la verdad es que no la encontré hasta tiempo después traducida por un grupo de FB, así que la hice solo en base al recuerdo de ella, no es fiel. Si le dan click al link verán la traducción... [Tira AkaFuri](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.969879503031621.1073741856.944389682247270&type=1)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

_Hay ocasiones en que la realidad nos rebasa y debemos enfrentarla a todo costo.”_

_-Severus Snape_

* * *

 *•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Adiós** _

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Lo había perdido.

Su corazón latía furioso, tanto que su pecho dolía. El rápido bombeo de la sangre lo presentaba en forma ruidosa, impidiéndole escuchar nada más que ese palpito constante. Aislándolo de todo, volviéndolo lejano, ajeno a lo que sucedía a pocos metros de él.

Sus ojos picaban con el típico escozor al retener las lágrimas. Porque no debía llorar, no allí frente a la celebración de todos, su equipo y el contrario. No podía arruinarles el momento, no debía ser así de egoísta ¿verdad?

El aire se resistía a bombear sus pulmones con regularidad, dificultándole el respirar, boqueaba como pes fuera del agua. Seguramente presentaba una escena muy particular. Patética. Pero tan propia de él que no llamaría mucho la atención.

Habían ganado, sí, claro que lo hicieron. Todos fueron tan excepcionales, hasta podía decir que él contribuyó a la victoria. El chihuahua haciéndole frente al gran león. Impresionante.

Se sentía tan egoísta en ese momento, con un leve atisbo de culpa por estar pensando aquello. Dios, cuanto deseaba ahora la derrota. Quería que se lo devolvieran, lo quería devuelta, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

Algo parecido a un gimoteo salió de su boca y con algo de rabia mordió sus labios para retener el próximo. Reuniendo toda fuerza en su interior, aspiró, con manos temblorosas oprimió sus ojos reteniendo el llanto, porque no lloraría. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarse, al sentir su presencia acercándose.

—Buen juego, Furihata—. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió un vacío en el estómago porque esa mirada que había llegado a amar ya no estaba. —Juguemos de nuevo y la próxima vez muéstrame cuanto has mejorado—. Furihata asintió torpemente, puesto que no sabía que decir, cómo hacerle frente a ese Akashi extraño para él.

Y lo ojos del emperador parecieron brillar un instante, con viejo fulgor, uno que conocía muy bien. Un momento donde la heterocromía regresó. Y el dorado destello. Solo un instante como una corta despedida.

Su corazón latió un pálpito con un espasmo de dolor. Uno irregular, también se despedía, porque sabía que ya no habría más, la emoción de ver a la persona amada ya no haría saltar más su corazón, no de la misma forma, de aquella manera errática con la que bombeaba cuando lo miraba fijamente; En rojo y dorado. Ya no más.

—¡Sei-chan! Es hora de irnos—. Escuchó apenas.

—Nos vemos, Furihata —con una ligera curvatura de labios como último adiós. Contestada con apenas una reverencia de su parte.

Y así el capitán de Rakuzan dio media vuelta dirigiendo sus pasos al equipo que le esperaba.

Un camino de lágrimas apareció en su rostro. Aquellos sentimientos que tanto trató de suprimir se desbordaron. Con la mirada baja y los puños apretando la tela de su pantalón, aceptó la realidad.

—Adiós, " _Akashi_ "-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Hola!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.
> 
> Este drabble fue mi incursión en el fandom, hace mucho y fue tan wow, aún estoy algo sorprendida, pero desde hace un tiempo que esta pareja me ha encantado y me daban muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellos. La verdad no sé qué tal puede estar de acuerdo a las personalidades. Una disculpa para aquellas personas que, como a mí, no le gustan los Kouki llorones, sigo pensando que la situación lo ameritaba.
> 
> Esta idea nació de una pequeña tira AkaFuri que vi en tumblr hace algún tiempo. Se puede considerar una adaptación.
> 
> Nunca he sido buena con los títulos en general, pero esto me deja una gran vacío de insatisfacción. Sigo buscando...
> 
> En fin.
> 
> No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.
> 
> No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les gustara.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Lizie.


End file.
